


Rain

by 19dayskink



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Gunplay, M/M, Name-Calling, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19dayskink/pseuds/19dayskink
Summary: Prompt was: She Li/Guan Shan bloodplay(if you have prompts or requests for certain kinks+pairings, just drop them here or send us an ask on tumblr)
Relationships: Mo Guanshan/She Li (19 Days)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Rain

" _Nghh…_ "

"Shut the fuck up. You wanted this!"

The heavy downpour both served to drown out Mo's groans and wash away the bright streaks of crimson that were cascading down his soaked, shirtless back, courtesy of the tip of She Li's blade. It hurt. It hurt so fucking much, but fuck, he had asked for it, right? His instincts were begging him to squirm away, to press his stinging hands against the brick wall and just push so that She Li would fall backwards and the pain would stop. 

His naked body, however, wasn't very rational. Which was why he only pressed his cheek against the rough surface as he felt that distinct sharpness again and again and it was making him so fucking hard that he thought if She Li didn't stop pressing both the knife and his own hard-on against him, he was going to burst right there, without even getting fucked. 

After all, this was better, wasn't it?

"You know", She Li tilted the blade at an angle, half pressing the flat surface and the edge against the abused flesh of Mo's back. "When you don't say a word at all…", he dropped the instrument, the harsh sound of it cluttering to the cement lost to the roar of the falling rain. "It's almost better than when you beg."

A sharp nip to the back of Mo's neck had him nearly writhing against the bricks, arching his back in the most whorish plea he could muster. "Fuck, She Li… _please_ , God…"

"Mm", the older one withdrew contact from the redhead, earning a frustrated moan. "Don't bring God into this, Mo."

His voice was even as he reached behind him, slipping his hand into the waist of his own pants and withdrawing his semi-automatic, sleek pistol. He wrapped his hand around the cold metal, gripping it tightly as he used his other hand to smear the un-washed blood over the surface of Mo's back. 

"Ahh… it hurts!", Mo yelped, digging his nails into the rough surface, the pain of which serving nothing to alleviate the stinging in his flesh. 

"Yeah...", She Li stilled for a moment, spreading his long fingers over the various slices he had inflicted only moments ago, his eyes fixing on a single, particularly deep one near Mo's shoulder. He tilted his head a bit, bringing his hand up to trace it with the tip of his gloved finger, his stomach tightening at the way it made the younger one gasp and jerk. The silverhead chuckled low in his throat, pressing his fingers in deeply as he slowly trailed his hand down, over the various wounds, until he reached the other's waist, where he paused. 

"You're such a little fucking whore", he mused, almost to himself. 

"Ngh... taking too long. _God_ She Li."

"What the fuck did I tell you?!"

And then the pistol was pressing into Mo's side, She Li's finger steady on the trigger even as the rest of his body began to tremble from the combination of being soaked and just wanting to bypass all of this bullshit and bury his cock inside of this gorgeous, pathetic creature in front of him. 

But no. The patience was good and the pain was good and the blood was purifying and... fuck. His grip began to shake around the pistol and he quickly lurched the hand that was at that lithe waist forward, grabbing Mo by the back of his short, drenched hair and yanking hard. His saliva was thick in his mouth as he swallowed, bringing the cold metal to Mo's lips and only tightening his fingers when he heard the inevitable gasp that followed. 

"Open your mouth." 

"She—"

"Shh, it's alright", the taller one crooned against Mo's temple, pressing his lips against a wet neck and remaining while he ran the very tip of the gun over those pursed lips, pressing in a bit when Mo didn't immediately comply.

"You have to beg for forgiveness, Mo...", he whispered, pressing his erection into the small of Mo's back insistently. "Just repeat after me." 

The younger boy shook violently, leaning his head back a bit and nodding beneath She Li's chin, his red, wide eyes fixed upward.

"My Lord and Savior...", She Li moistened his lips, locking eyes with Mo and sliding his foot around a thin, bare ankle. 

"M-my Lord…"

A hard press of the gun into the redhead's trembling mouth. "Don't fucking stutter."

Mo opened his mouth wide, making sure that his teeth didn't come into contact with the metal. "My Lord and Savior", he breathed; eyebrows coming together in a silent plea for She Li to remove the piece from his mouth. 

"Forgive my blasphemy."

" _Fuck me…_ "

"Forgive...", She Li sucked in a breath through gritted teeth as he released Mo's hair, willing him to stay the fuck put with a single, murderous glance. "My blasphemy", he corrected, using his free hand to tug at the button of his pants, arching a single brow at his bitch before wrapping his hand around his own member and freeing it from the confines of the fabric. 

"Mm, forgive my blasphemy", Mo's eyes were fixed hard on the golden one's, a single trail of saliva beginning to peek from the corner of his lips.

She Li chuckled, positioning his hand on the small of the boy's back, urging him to lean forward and place his hands against the brick wall. He thrust against Mo's thigh, torturing himself almost as much as he was sure he was torturing the other.

"Forgive the sin that I am about to commit."

He withdrew the gun, resting it comfortably against Mo's temple.  
The other flinched and inhaled, squirming back against She Li, biting down on his own tongue painfully before opening his mouth to comply.

"Forgive the sin that I am about to commit." 

"Good boy."

The pistol was withdrawn and the tip whispered down until it was pressed against that tight entrance, twisting a bit in order to gain access.  
A sharp groan hit She Li's ears and he took that as an opportunity to shove the barrel halfway in, leaning over and resting his chest against the redhead's back. Maybe it was for warmth from the freezing rain, or maybe it was just that he, too, wanted to feel the weight of Mo's sin when he begged for forgiveness. 

"My filthy mouth is not fit to speak your name", his lips ghosted over dripping skin, his tongue collecting splattered rain droplets on the tip. The barrel came out, then was thrust back in roughly, eliciting a small gasp from She Li as he performed the act. 

"My—uhnn", the words were lost on Mo's lips as the gun touched that little, tight bundle of nerves within him, making him shudder and whine, the realization that he was being fucked with a loaded weapon all but lost to the sensation. "God, _fuckmefuckmefuckme_..."

"Are we going to have to start from the beginning?"

"No... Fuck, you know I don't pray..."

"Pfft. You should."

And with that, the gun was yanked away and dropped to the side, only to be replaced by She Li's length; painfully hard and all too relieved to be inside of that tight heat. He thrust once, twice, and then the feel of Mo shuddering and arching, combined with the deep sound of his moans was enough to cause She Li to abandon his composure, curling his fingers around those hips while gaining a rhythm. The blood had ceased to flow from the wounds and a smile tugged at his mouth because he knew, he _knew_ that the rainwater had to be stinging like a motherfucker.

"Does it hurt, bitch?" 

"Mhh, I can't—ah!"

With that, Mo tensed and shuddered, his palms pressed hard against the building as he clenched around the older one, hard enough to draw forth a guttural moan from She Li, spurting heat inside of the redhead with a final, brutal thrust. 

They stayed like this for a while — heaving, hearts hammering, catching their breath.  
The rain was cooling against their heated skin.  
A lazy smile was tugging at the corner of Mo's mouth.  
He always got what he wanted in the end.


End file.
